edfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach Creek
Peach Creek is the fictional town in a nonspecific area of the world which acts as the setting of Ed, Edd n Eddy. The Location of Peach Creek The subject of where Peach Creek is exactly located is a widely discussed subject but has no definite answer. Many fans claim to know where Peach Creek is and have showed in evidence on maps. However, the true location of Peach Creek was intended to remain unknown. According to Ed, Edd n Eddy's creator Danny Antonucci, the location of Peach Creek, similar to the location of Rolf's homeland, is not meant to be anywhere specific, instead is just a place that's meant to feel familiar to fans and remind them of their own childhood. If the location of Peach Creek was set to even one specific state or territory, it would spoil the idea of using one's own imagination to determine where it is. The location of Peach Creek is purposely kept open for the interpretations of the fans. All Around Peach Creek Peach Creek is a suburban town consisting of newly-built houses sitting on the edge of some larger town or city that can be seen looming away on the horizon. Peach Creek still maintains its suburban roots, with all types of greenery including the woods, the Creek. Yet Peach Creek still has some traces of urban development, considering the junkyard and the trailer park. Peach Creek and the Cul-de-Sac The essence of Peach Creek in the Eds' world is the cul-de-sac and its immediate surroundings, including places such as the playground, the Creek and, the trailer park. The Eds do not live right next door to each other. This is proved in many episodes when Eddy arrives at Edd's House and Edd and Eddy run across the cul-de-sac to Ed's House. The Creek flows beyond the Trailer Park, even branching off to a separate swimming hole. The playground is located next to the cul-de-sac, separated by the tall fences of the lane. The Junkyard is placed behind the cul-de-sac. The Candy Store, from information gathered in the episodes "Don't Rain on My Ed" and "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", the local stores are located a short distance from the cul-de-sac. Very detailed fans will notice that the Candy Store is not the only shop in the commercial district, as you can sight Danny's Meat Shop, Wootie's Cafe, Underwood's Pet Shop, and many more. Locations/Residents Known Residents *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Nazz *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Rolf *Plank *Lee *Marie *May 'Residential' *The Cul-de-Sac *Ed and Sarah's House *Edd's House *Eddy's House *Jimmy's House *Jonny's House *Kevin's House *Rolf's House *Nazz's House *Kanker's Trailer *Park n Flush *The Old Abandoned House 'Stores' *Candy Store *Lih's Supply Co. *The Kitchen Shop *Danny's Meat Shop *Café Fondue *Laundromat *Java Hut *Light Bulbs *China Palace *Deli *Bonni's Taxidermy *Wootie's Cafe *Antiques *Book Store *AKA Shoes *Underwood's Pet Shop *Hardware Store Source: http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?p=154546#p154546 Community *Construction Site *Peach Creek Jr. High *Peach Creek Community Pool *The Playground *The Junkyard *The Factory Others *Mountain Range *The Woods *The Lane *The Creek *The Swimming Hole *The Sewers *The Peach Orchard Stores Café Fondue Café Fondue is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that probably offers a range of hot meals and made-to-order sandwiches. Due to a word "Fondue" in the name it may also serve some Swiss cuisine. Lih's Supply Co. Lih's Supply Co. is a supply store located in downtown Peach Creek. It first appeared in the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed." They sell supplies similar to a dollar store and some supplies that you don't normally see in a dollar store. The Eds visit this store after Edd's back to school supplies closet was raided by the neighborhood kids, after they discovered that school started tomorrow. Edd sent Ed into the store with a coupon for "back to school" supplies. Unfortunately, Ed walked out of the store with a step stool, pancake batter, a chewed up pencil, a urinal, and other bizarre purchases. The store also apparently was selling rulers 10% off. The Kitchen Shop The Kitchen Shop is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that probably sells kitchenware. This shop is located to the left side of the candy store, as shown in Every Which Way But Ed. Danny's Meat Shop Danny's Meat Shop is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that most likely sells meat. The store is a reference to Danny Antonucci's infamous "Lupo the Butcher" cartoon. Laundromat Laundromat is a facility on the main street of Peach Creek were clothes are washed and dried. Java Hut Java Hut is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek. It is not entirely known what the store offers though it may most likely sell coffee due to the fact it has the word "Java" in its name. Antiques Antiques is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek that most likely sells vintage and antique items. Light Bulbs Light Bulbs is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek where a great deal of lightbulbs are sold. China Palace China Palace is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek. The store can either be a place where fine China is sold or it could be a Chinese food restaurant. Deli Deli is a store located on the main street of Peach Creek. It is probably like any other delicatessen offering a wide variety of meats and other things. Bonni's Taxidermy Bonni's Taxidermy is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells mounted or stuffed animals. The name of the store is a reference to Bonni Reid, the color designer for the show. Wootie's Cafe Wootie's Cafe is a restaurant located on the main street of Peach Creek most likely sells a range of hot meals and ready-to-order sandwiches. The name of the store is a reference to the name of the storyboard artist and director of the show. Book Store Book Store is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells books. It is possible that Edd is a customer. AKA Shoes AKA Shoes is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells shoes. The name is yet another reference to AKA Cartoon. Underwood's Pet Shop Underwood's Pet Shop is one of the many shops located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells pets. The name is a reference to Scott Underwood, the storyboard artist for the show. The Hardware Store The Hardware Store is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek that sells hardware. Toomey's Tattoos Toomey's Tattoos is a store located in the main street of Peach Creek. It is named after Corey Toomey, the show's character and prop designer. Trivia * Peach Creek was called "Eddville" in the game Cartoon Network Racing. It may not be the cul-de-sac, or a specific area in Peach Creek, but it is in the style of early backgrounds for Ed, Edd n Eddy. * Peach Creek was first mentioned in the episode "''Sir Ed-a-Lot", by Eddy.' *Another town outside Peach Creek is Lemon Brook, a rival and competing town. The names are similar, as they are the names of fruits and streams of water. *It was revealed in "A Town Called Ed" that Eddy's ancestors were the first to colonize "Fort Peach Creek", and judging by the clothes they wore, they settled sometime around the 16th Century. *Peach Creek appears as two separate entities in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall: Peach Creek Commons (The Cul-de-Sac, The Trailer Park, The playground) and Peach Creek Estates. *The electrical cables start at the factory and continue behind Edd's house but it is not shown where they go from there. *It is unknown in the series if it has zoos, rescue services (like fire departments, police stations, hospitals and more), beaches or more things in real life. However, based on sirens heard during The Destruction of Rathink Avenue, it is likely for police, fire and rescue services to exist. To further support this, an ambulance is actually seen transporting Jimmy to the hospital in "One of Those Eds". *Most of the store's are named after the staff of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Evidence suggests Peach Creek is located near Vancouver, Canada. *If you look for Peach Creek on "Google Earth" it says Peach Creek is in Texas. Category:Peach Creek Category:Locations